


The One With the Home Intruder

by indigomuffins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo is a petulant brat, Decorative pillows are important, Hux has a lot of feelings and they are mostly an ulcer, Hux is disgruntled, Hux likes grape medicine he must be stopped, M/M, Millicent is a terrible guard cat, Modern AU, There's comfort, There's snot, does this count as crack?, there's soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomuffins/pseuds/indigomuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux comes home and suspects a home invasion.  Instead Ben Solo has broken into his apartment because he's sick and over dramatic like that.  Hux is underwhelmed by this entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Home Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).



Hux knew there was something wrong the moment Millicent didn’t scamper up to the door with a rumbling demand for food. Instead the apartment was eerily quiet and while Hux greatly enjoyed quiet there was a quality to it that he didn’t trust. Shutting the door behind him, Hux took hold of the umbrella in his hand and quietly stepped through the apartment. There was a jacket thrown across the sofa he didn’t recognize, too large shoes cast side by the bedroom door, a door which was slightly ajar instead of firmly closed against Millicent’s prowling. Water was pooled on the floor and whoever had decided to break into his home did not seem to even have the decency to mop up after themselves. 

With his thumb on his phone to call 911, Hux reached out with the edge of the umbrella and pushed the bedroom door fully open to reveal the intruder that had made the wrong choice of apartments to pilfer from!

Of course all that did was reveal a massive black blob that had sprawled out over his bed. Hux didn’t even bother to contain the groan as he dropped his umbrella in favor of pinching the bridge of his nose. Take a deep breath, Hux, breathe. 

“Why on Earth are you here?” Hux slid his phone back into his pocket as he set his now useless weapon against the dresser. “You don’t even have a key.” 

“I made one.” Came the most undignified whine Hux had ever had the displeasure of hearing from the direction of far too many pillows. Actually Hux wasn’t sure there was ever a time when anything that came out of this man’s mouth wasn’t undignified. 

“You can’t just make keys to other people’s things, Ben.” Hux was quickly running through exactly when Ben could have gotten said keys to even make a copy when a pale face with an overly large nose popped out of the pillows. 

Normally ungodly pale to begin with, it seemed that Ben had decided to lose a few more pints of blood and had crossed the line to ghastly. There was color high in his cheeks, splotched with the red of fever. His dark eyes had gone glassy with that sheen of too much heat under clammy skin. The entire picture was completed by the metric ton of snot that seemed perfectly happy to dribble from his nose. 

“I’m sick.” Ben sulked, his face contorting in a mess that Hux supposed was supposed to make him look pitiful. It certainly worked though not from any effort on Ben’s end. 

“I can see that.” Hux huffed as he reached automatically to straighten up the pillows that his nuisance of a boyfriend had nested himself in. “You raided these off the couch! These are clearly living room pillows! They don’t match the bed!” 

Ben huffed, reaching out with too long limbs to grab at Hux. Ordinarily being manhandled even in one of Ben’s sulks was enjoyable enough, but Hux’s hand immediately shot out to press up tight against his chest to keep his distance. Ben’s whine began immediately, pressing a snotty face against Hux’s perfect good sweater.

“Oh get off, you’re getting mucus everywhere!” Hux smacked him quickly with one of the small, clearly decorative pillows. “Have you been getting snot all over my pillows?” 

“I’m not.” Ben dragged the ‘o’ out to an unreasonable length, a childish protest that was immediately undermined by Ben rubbing his nose against Hux’s sweater.

“What is WRONG with you?” Hux demanded as he snatched his arm back, allowing Ben to fall over against the bed and stare up at him with a smile that he honestly looked far too sick to even muster. “Why did anyone ever let you outside? Why are you even here?”

“I told you, I’m sick.” Ben huffed as he pulled a pillow up to his chest to hold close. “You’re supposed to take care of me.” 

“Since when?” Hux demanded as he looked over the pitiful wreck that had taken up his entire bed. “You break, get water everywhere, snot all over the bed, likely traumatize Millicent, and yet I’m the one supposed to take care of you?” 

“Exactly. You’ve got it.” Ben managed a lopsided smile that always seemed to cause an inconvenient indigestion in Hux. It was quickly interrupted by a nasty cough, Ben’s chest shaking with the effort as he pulled the pillow closer to rest his nose atop it. 

Disgusting. He would have to wash the entire bed at this rate. 

Still Hux had to admit that Ben looked pitiful, curled up around a pillow with big eyes to match his big nose and very clearly running at least some kind of fever. Sighing, he leaned back to straightening the pillows and very much attempting to ignore the smug smirk that Ben was barely concealing. The little shit was getting exactly what he wanted, a too hot face brushing up against Hux’s hand like Millicent in one of her few affectionate moods. 

“You’re burning up.” he attempted to take a firm tone, to warn Ben for some reason. 

Instead it came out bordering on motherly as his hand pressed gentle against heated skin and soothing the matted curls. Ben’s eyes fluttered, his face turning into what Hux imagined was the cool touch of his skin. Those eyelashes were too delicate, even red and weary from fever.

“Hux.” Ben gave no demands, just a quiet huff of Hux’s name as if he was already beginning to fall back asleep. 

He had to resign himself to this fate. Really it was his fault to begin with. Even if he would deny it he had known better than to kiss Ben Solo and look where he had ended up now? With the giant lump taking up his bed and daring to look gorgeous even if he looked about to keel over. It really wasn’t fair, an observation Hux resigned himself to as he lean in and press a kiss against a temple that burned against his lips.

“Keep your snot off my pillows, I’ll be right back.” 

Hux barely restrained himself from hauling Ben into the hallway on his pasty ass when the idiot proceeded to wipe his nose purposefully against the pillow trapped in his arms. Soup now, murder later. 

“It’d be a justifiable homicide.” Hux muttered as he pulled a can from the cabinet. “No one would convict you.” 

A soft pressure against his leg announced Millicent’s arrival back into the land of living. The orange cat pressed against his trousers, likely leaving a trail of bright orange fur as evidence that yes this human was in fact already claimed Ben. She blinked up at him with an expectant meow, seemingly judging the soup he was now heating in the microwave.

“We don’t use the stove for burglars, Millicent. That only encourages them.” Hux offered in explanation, unsure of just why he felt that his cat was judging him. “Oh shove off, some guard you are. Let him walk right in did you?”

Seemingly dissatisfied with this answer, Millicent turned and walked off to stalk her food bowl. Typical. Apparently everyone in this apartment only saw Hux as a way to get fed. Though at least at the moment both of them were technically incapable of doing so themselves. The microwave beeped and Hux rescued the overly hot bowl before grabbing the sleeve of crackers and a spoon to go along with. 

Upon his return to the bedroom it seemed that Ben had resumed his work of becoming one with Hux’s bedding in body and spirit. His shirt had now been tossed to the floor because the existence of a hamper was impossible for Ben to comprehend when he was lucid let alone otherwise. One thing at a time he reminded himself, setting down his cargo before picking up the shirt to place it in the hamper that really wasn’t all that far from the bed, Ben.

“You made soup.” Ben was completely oblivious to basic cleanliness but right now his eyes had gone wide and happy and maybe a little disoriented. Indigestion irritated Hux’s chest again momentarily as he popped into the bathroom to rummage through the medicine cabinet.

“Yes. You likely should get something in your stomach.” Hux picked through what stores he had, wondering on the actual ethical implications of just knocking Ben out with whatever he had on hand. It did seem to be a cold or possibly the flu, which meant that Hux was now likely helplessly infected thanks to Ben’s inconsideration. 

“Take this.” he forced the cup of thick syrup into Ben’s hands.

It was met with a grimace, Ben hunching protectively over the bowl of soup he was already making quick work of. “That looks disgusting.” 

“It’s _grape_.” Hux gritted through his teeth. 

“No one likes grape medicine.” Ben took the tiny cup, which really seemed more like a cup for ants in his absolutely huge fingers. Just how did someone get away with having such big hands, Hux had not yet figured out to his satisfaction. 

“I like grape medicine.” 

The argument wasn’t worth it, though he took some joy in the disgusted cough that warped Ben’s face once he finally took the shot of cold medicine. He quickly took a bite of soup to cleanse his palette. But it would seem that Ben’s attention span was stunningly even shorter than usual. The soup was cast aside, gently at least, in exchange to reaching out again with a pitiful little catch in the back of his throat. Ben’s overly large hands settled familiar against Hux’s waist, pulling him weakly into the frankly offensive amount of pillows that were piled up.

Sighing in defeat, he toed off his shoes before being pulled into the abyss that was Ben Solo’s wants. Black curls heavy with sweat brushed up against his nose as Ben settled easily against his chest and let out a content sigh that left a strange feeling in Hux’s joints. Despite the fact that Ben was roughly the size of a half grown bear, he felt small right now in Hux’s arms. He was far too warm, that heat radiating into Hux and causing him to sweat against his shirt. It was possible that Ben had the right idea of undressing but he was hardly going to let him know that.

“Take such good care of me.” Ben mumbled into that same shirt, eyes drifting closed again as he effectively pinned Hux into place.

“You have very low standards.” Hux gently worked on untangling Ben’s curls as if in some hope that he could pull the heat out of Ben’s body through his hair. It was a fool’s errand but Ben simply groaned gently against the pressure of his finger tips. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Ben offered, his voice too rough with fever to infuse it with any sort of suggestion. Still he managed to give a halfhearted waggle of his eyebrows that really didn’t add anything to the effect.

“Gee. I’m turned on already.” Hux leaned in to kiss the top of the head pressed content against his chest. 

“I knew it.” Ben’s cough made him shudder in Hux’s arms, clinging tighter to his chest. 

Hux could ream him for working towards getting him sick, could tell him about the deadlines he needed to finish, or interrogate him on just how he had gotten here in the first place. Instead he held Ben a little tighter and allowed the indigestion to settle into a warm flutter. 

“Yes, you’re very smart for an idiot.” Hux smiled and finally leaned back. “Now get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I tried to write brawlite a cute little ask fic because they were sick. And instead of 500 characters it became... this. Oops
> 
> If you are so inclined, you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://indigomuffins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
